Orthotic braces are commonly used to adjust irregularities in the foot, ankle, or leg and to diminish pain and discomfort in the feet, legs, hips, back and neck. While the use of orthotic braces can be beneficial to the user, orthotic braces tend to rub against the user's skin which can cause chafing, blistering, pain and sweating. Also, orthotic braces are not generally considered to be visually appealing which tends to draw unwanted attention to the user.
To this end, a need exists for an apparatus that can prevent the orthotic brace from rubbing against the user's skin and provide a cushioned barrier while camouflaging the brace and granting the user a more visually appealing orthotic system. It is to such an apparatus that the exemplary embodiments shown and described herein are directed.